Joy and Victoria's Adventures in Babysitting
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Joy and Victoria are considering parenthood together. When Victoria is offered an opportunity to babysit their neighbor's children, she offers up hers and Joy's services. Will the two women survive a day with young children, and prove themselves ready?
1. Victoria's Brilliant Idea

'Joy, it will only be a few hours. Our neighbor across the street is in need of a babysitter, and I offered our services. Melanie cant, she's sick with the flu. Elka has a date with Max, so neither could babysit for her.' Joy eyes her, her look a bit worried. 'Honey, we've never been around children…other than Mel's kids. Remember the one and only time Mel trusted us to babysit Will and Jenna?'

Victoria sighs. 'Oh yes, the night we almost burned Melanie's kitchen down.'

Joy looks at her, raising an eyebrow. 'You're the one who didn't watch the food on the stove!'

Victoria groans, 'Joy, it was twenty some odd years ago. Honey, I know we've been considering parenthood together. Why don't we use this babysitting opportunity to see if we are ready to be parents?' Joy wraps her arms around Victoria, smiling a little. 'It couldn't hurt. I'm glad you and I are doing this you know…this parenthood thing. I dreamed in the back of my mind that you and I would take this on together. I know if we tried, we could be wonderful parents.'

Victoria puts a finger to Joy's lips, silencing her with a peck on the lips.

'Now baby, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We'll babysit, and see how things go from there. Agreed?'

Joy smiles sweetly, and says, 'Agreed.'


	2. Adventures in Eating

Joy spoons the mushy fruit mixture into the little baby's mouth.

'There you go...that isn't so bad now, is it?' Victoria watches her spoon it in the baby's mouth as the baby reacts with a face. Joy smiles at Victoria.

'Aw, look at her...she likes the stuff. She's smiling.'

Victoria notices the baby had a little applesauce on her chin; gently she takes a napkin and wipes the mess off of the baby's face.

'Clearly she is. Look at her face…she's got it all over.'

They stand there, Joy continuing to spoon the mush as Victoria watches.

'You'd be an amazing mom.'

Joy looks up from feeding the baby to smile.' So would you. Don't doubt yourself for a second.'

Victoria smiles, knowing Joy was right. She was always so doubtful, as her other kids were raised by the nanny and grew up to resent her. Watching Joy feeding the baby, she smiles. 'I can do this, 'she says to herself, reminding herself that she had the potential to be a good mother, if she let herself.

Joy puts her arms around Victoria, and smiles. 'Honey, you're amazing. Now why don't you be a doll, and help me get her cleaned up and ready for her naptime, alright?'

Victoria leans to smile at Joy, gently nuzzling her nose against Joy's cheek.


	3. Soundly Sleeping

They get the baby ready for a nap, and Joy is rummaging through the drawers for pajamas for the baby.

'Which ones should she wear?' Joy says, holding up a pink one with horses, and a yellow one with ducks.

Victoria grins, 'Both are absolutely adorable, but the one with the ducks would be so cute right now.' Joy nods and puts the horse ones away, and goes over to the baby. Joy and Victoria work together to get the baby dressed, and they are successful, surprisingly to them.

Joy looks at Victoria in amazement. 'I can't believe we got this. I really thought we were going to flub up at some point.'

Victoria playfully nudges Joy,'Geez dear, have a little faith.' They laughed and the baby squealed.

Joy picks up the baby, and holds her close to her. 'Bedtime, little one.' Victoria smiled and Joy places the baby in the crib. Soon after, she falls fast asleep.

Joy and Victoria stand over the crib, watching the newborn sleep.

'Aw, can't we have one like her?' Joy says, putting her arms around Victoria's waist, as they watched the baby sleep soundly in her crib. Their neighbors would be home soon, and Victoria was about ready to go home, drag out a bottle of wine and have a few. She didn't realize how involved one must be with a baby. Victoria smiles sweetly at Joy, and says, 'Honey…I don't know if I'm ready for parenting again. But this baby sure is cute. We would be great parents if we are to give it a shot and go for it.'

Joy looks at Victoria, her lip pouting. 'Victoria, we'd be going for this together…not just you alone or me alone…together.'

Victoria sighs, and kisses Joy against her cheek. 'You do have a point there, Reyjoyla dear.' Joy smiled, although she hated her full name, she didn't care if Victoria used it. Victoria was the only one who actually did use it other than her mother. Everyone else, she did care. She reaches into the crib, and pulls the blanket gently over the baby.

'So Victoria, can we go through the process?'

Victoria looks at her, 'Oh, alright. We'll consider looking into options. Anything to make you happy.' Joy grins and embraces Victoria happily.

'I love you, Victoria. And this won't only make me happy, I'm sure it will make you equally as happy as I am once you get used to the idea.'

Victoria kisses Joy, and parts, smiling. 'I'm sure I will, sweetheart.' They hear a car pulling up, and smile.

'Well, this was an interesting evening, I'm glad we were given this opportunity.'

Joy beams, 'Me too, Victoria, me too.'


End file.
